The present invention relates to a soil compactor that can be used, for example, to prepare the surface of a substrate to be paved with asphalt in road construction or to compact the asphalt placed upon said substrate.
Known from DE 10 2013 203 860 A1 is a soil compactor, which essentially comprises a front end provided with a compaction roller supported on a compaction roller frame and rotatable around a rotational axis. The compaction roller comprises two longitudinal members arranged in a direction longitudinal to the compactor on both sides of the compaction roller and supporting said compaction roller. Between these two longitudinal members are two cross members extending in a direction perpendicular to the compactor and along both sides of the compaction roller, hence extending in a direction essentially perpendicular to the compactor. The compaction roller frame is attached via one of these two cross members to a compactor main frame, meaning, for example, a rear end also supporting a drive unit. The other of the two cross members, meaning the cross member provided essentially on the forward area of the compactor, is offset upward in a direction vertical to the compactor with respect to the cross member that is connected to the compactor main frame, in principle thus situated at a somewhat greater distance from the substrate being compacted. This allows compaction to be carried out even in slope areas without the risk of this cross member coming into contact with the substrate to be compacted.